Hayashi Toro
Hayashi Toro is a former child soldier and currently a freelance mercenary in the employ of CyberAug industries. He is known for testing their combat nanotech and mechanical implants, and is a noted inventor himself. History Hayashi Toro is a freelance mercenary born in 2490 CE to two military parents. Born at a turbulent time for the human race, he was placed in a military orphanage to be raised while his mother was sent out to fight. As soon as he could walk, he was subjected to a battery of genetic tests to determine which role in the military he was best suited for by nature. Once this was finished, he was placed into a spec-ops training program to be molded into a perfect killer. The youth took to the training naturally, excelling in all areas he was trained for. Upon reaching age ten, he was given a gun and sent on various missions best suited for children, such as recon, assassination, and sabotage. By age twenty, the wars had ended and Earth had unified into one culture. He was given an honorable discharge, but was unable to successfully join civilian life. He quickly made a name for himself as a freelance mercenary, traveling when and where he was needed and fulfilling any contract. As he was doing this, he worked on an invention that he would later dub the "Kovacs Device," named after a character in an ancient novel he had read while in training. The Kovacs Device was a marvel of engineering; it linked to an organic's brain directly using an implant that would wirelessly send the exact neural makeup of the being's brain along with their memories every few minutes. It could then wirelessly interface with another organic's brain to rewire it exactly like the initial template, as well as supplanting the subject's memories with those stored inside. After completion, Hayashi Toro submitted the design under a hopelessly labyrinthine patent and copyright scheme that prevented anyone from replicating the device or anything with a similar function until 10^x years after his death, where "x" is the total number of years he has been alive. He would later sell this to Augment Industries, one of the two companies that would later merge to form CyberAug, in exchange for a contract. In exchange for contracted employment in Augment Industries' R&D as a field testing agent, Augment Industries would have exclusive rights to the Kovacs Device once his patent runs out. Unaware of the system Toro placed on the device, as well as Lloyd surreptitiously moving the blueprints to a highly restricted section of GalNet, Augment Industries agreed to the contract in 2530. Having been hired and the requested position created specifically for him, Hayashi fulfilled the active part of his contract flawlessly. He tested all of Augment Industries' mechanical augments, switching bodies and even species when necessary. Four hundred years later, just after the merger that created CyberAug, he perfected a nanotech implant that would replicate muscle memory. Unlike his Kovacs Device, this patent would be transferred to CyberAug Industries the instant Hayashi Toro exited their employ. Hayashi has become something of a legend in the mercenary world due to his long life and impressive abilities. (TBF Soon) Category:Characters